Breaking the Golden Wall
by C. Asphodelus
Summary: Post-Wishology. Timmy's revelation after looking into Trixie's heart changes him for the better. Oh, and some bad guy comes; and some cool stuff happens. TimmyxTrixie OC and hopefully some cameos from other TimmyxTrixie fanfics if I bother to ask.
1. Contemplating on Giving Up

**Disclaimer: I do not own ****The Fairly OddParents or any character from the series. Also, I don't own the Wu Tang Clan or the Power Rangers. Of course I expect you, the reader, to know this.**

**Chapter One: **

It has been months since Timmy saved everyone from the Darkness, but he felt worse than before. Timmy entered his bedroom after a typical day of school; getting shot down by Trixie, getting thrown by her bodyguard, and Crocker's constant harassment. He placed his schoolbag on the floor and then collapsed onto his bed.

"Maybe it wasn't meant to be," murmured Timmy to himself and his Godparents ambivalently. "If she did love me, then she would have treated me better."

Timmy sighed heavily as he planted his hands into his hair in frustration, "She would have been more open; no more threatening bodyguard, no more "hello empty bus eat", no more "not worthy's", no more-"

Timmy held back his tears while slowly crawling into a foetal position on the side of his bed; he couldn't endure anymore more of this tearing despair, it was like an abyss of dreariness draped in eigengrau, and it was cramped enough to force someone claustrophobic.

"Aw, cheer up Timmy!" said Cosmo in his usual self, which often led to some sort of unrelated act. This time, some sort of song featuring the Wu Tang Clan and the Power Rangers as dancers.

"There's always Tootie, you know," said Wanda, trying in vain as always to divert his heart to Tootie.

Timmy contemplated giving up on Trixie; it felt futile, a boy from the lowest social hierarchy trying to woo a girl from the other end? It was like a farmer getting a princess to fall in love.

Suddenly he had an idea, and said the words that would change him for the better, "I wish to see Trixie's heart."

* * *

Author's notes: Yeah, I wasn't going to do this one first but the idea seemed easy to do. Also, I wasn't planning to some sort of extended story, but it seems to go that way now (I've planned a few stories already in my mind).

Oh yeah, I have a tendency to scan and upload my plans for stories. Check my profile/page if you want to see them (I've only got one uploaded at the moment, but it hasn't been written yet).

Last note: this chapter was going to be called "Reflecting in an Eigengrau Abyss", but I couldn't think of much to write about Timmy's misery without repeating the same stuff.


	2. The Golden Wall

**Disclaimer: I do not own ****The Fairly OddParents or any character from the series.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2:

"Timmy… you should really think about this," said Wanda, "the heart can be manipulated easily, espe-"

Cosmo nudged Wanda with a discerning look, she was reminded of Cupid's health, and it was failing for some unknown reason. Timmy had to see Trixie's heart; they were the only two who could save Cupid. Otherwise, love will never exist again. Cosmo and Wanda raised their wands, and they along with Timmy were summoned to Trixie's most personal realm.

* * *

"What is this?" said an astonished Timmy. He expected a heart shaped structure with shades of red but he only saw a barrier, a golden wall. A golden wall stood between Tommy and Trixie. "I don't understand, why's there a wall of gold and why can't I see her heart?"

"It's her upbringing, her ability to truly love had been diminished by vanity and popularity," said an unfamiliar voice in a lamentable tone.

Timmy quickly turned around, there was a boy around his age standing; his hair was naturally blue, round and curled at the back. His eyes were strangely silver yet natural, and he wore a typical mix of black, white, and grey.

"But you're done well trying to break it apart, Timmy Turner."

Timmy was confused, he asked himself, "I was breaking the wall? But how?"

The stranger pointed to a considerably large pile of golden bricks, and Timmy instantly remembered what he did; it was the first time he and Trixie met, he protected her from Francis, who broke her dolls. Timmy then consoled her; they played with his Crimson Chin and Nega-Chin action figures.

The blue haired boy's words made sense now. Timmy glanced around and saw other piles of bricks; every pile he remembered what he did to Trixie to fall for him. Every time he did something for her, the golden wall breaks down a bit.

"So, everything I've done to make Trixie fall in love with me wasn't all useless?"

"No, it wasn't. Trixie fell in love you right from the start."

"Really?"

"Yes, even your fairy godparents know about this."

"What?!" Timmy was outraged, he turned to Wanda, "if you knew, why did you try and pair me up with Tootie all these years?"

"I'm sorry sweetie, I had to test your love for Trixie," explained Wanda, "and I must say, you did a great job, sport."

"Yeah, well why am I told this now? Why not when I first met you two?" questioned Timmy.

"Would you have done everything you've done if you know how Trixie felt about you in the first place?" said Cosmo, in a brief moment of normality.

Timmy was silent, he knew what was implied in Cosmo's response was true. He would have been lazier if he already knew how Trixie truly felt about him.

"I must tell you, Cupid about this, and he personally told Cosmo and Wanda not to tell you," added the stranger.

"Our love was that special?"

"Yeah, he said he never felt such love, especially at such a young age."

Timmy smiled, he was ecstatic to know the good news.

"Oh, the time!" said the stranger, "I must leave now."

"Wait!" said Timmy; he asked, "will we meet again?"

"Don't worry; we'll see each other tomorrow. Oh, and by the way, don't touch the wall." The mysterious stranger then slowly vanished out of Timmy's sight.

"Ah, I forgot to ask his name," mumbled Timmy, "Hey guys, do you know that guy's name?"

"Sorry sport, he looked familiar, but I just can't figure it out," said Wanda.

"Yeah, he was soooooooo mysterious," said Cosmo, back to his usual self.

Timmy was curious why he wasn't allowed to touch the wall, since the stranger was gone, he placed his hand on it.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow!"

Cosmo and Wanda instantly healed Timmy's burns with their wands. Timmy was amazed, he felt the white hot intensity of a thousand burning suns.

"Let's go back," said Timmy, "I wish we were back in my room."

He realised why the stranger left, it was nearing bedtime. He brushed his teeth and was poofed in his pyjamas. He was ready to go to sleep.

* * *

Along with the fact that his fairy godparents needed more time with Poof, Timmy decided to use them sparingly, and only for selfless acts. Through the revelation in Trixie's heart, he became committed to improving himself, no more shortcuts through wishes; he became a new person.

* * *

Just before Timmy drifted off to sleep; he whispered, "Trixie."

* * *

Author's note(s):

# Yeah, this one has more dialogue than I intended, and it feels pretty loose. Don't be surprised if it goes through a lot of revisions.


End file.
